Callen, Book 3: Ancient Twin
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: Heidi Beilschimdt, also known as Vatican City, has returned from her secluded home! Will she survive embarrassment from the sudden openness with the other nations, and *gulp* her crush, Prussia?
1. Prologue

"Come on, bella!" Italy cried, running. Romano followed after him, pulling along the girl Italy had called to. Her name was Heidi Beilschmidt but she was better known as Vatican City. She had very German name for someone who was Italian; the three thought it made her unique, especially with her childhood story- She had known Holy Roman Empire. But because of people being unable to pronounce her name, she had adopted an Italian name, Bellatrix Vargas.

So the two Italians and Germanic-Italian ran away, being chased by the Muslims on their trail. They ran into a forest, quickly loosing their chasers. But the trio continued running until they reached a hill that was bare of trees, allowing them to see all the way to the Vatican City.

The girl's face fell. "Rome has fallen..." Her face contorted to one of anger and her fists clenched, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I should have stayed with the pope! I abandoned him, I ABANDONED him!"

"No, belle! If we'd stayed, the fucking Muslims would've tried to kill you!" Romano cried. "The pope would want for you to stay with us. As long as your safe, the Catholic Church is safe."

Vatican City looked at him sadly, but took his word for it.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

A/n: 'Sup? Sorry I posted the stories out of order... *sweatdrops* Here's the story between Greenland's story and the second part of my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Vatican City stared at the meeting doors, taking shaky breaths. Ever since Rome had fallen a few days ago, the twin Italians had been insisting she come to the World Meeting. It would be her first World Meeting ever. She had to make a good impression of herself.

She reached her hand out and shakily opened the door, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. The door swung open, revealing a full meeting room. Every head in the room turned to look at her, and jaws dropped. Vatican quickly looked over what she was wearing. A short black long-sleeved dress with a white collar, a simple black hat on her plaited blond hair, and heeled black boots with her Bruder's sword attached to her hip. Was something wrong with how she dressed?

Cries of 'Holy Rome' and 'It's Holy Roman Empire!' filled the room as every nation who wasn't already standing stood up. Prussia and Hungary ran over to her, giving her tight hugs. The room immediately fell silent.

"Kesesese~, Heidi! And how is the awesome you, WHO ISN'T HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, doing with the twins? I heard you've been working for the Pope?" Prussia asked, emphasising 'who isn't Holy Roman Empire', looking back at at other nations.

Vatican giggled, seeing the others had mistaken her for her deceased brother. "It's been okay, but Rome's been surrounded by the Muslims and Italy and Romano wanted to get me out of there."

"Shouldn't you be out on the lines though?" Hungary asked. "You know, leading the army and such at the Pope's command? Isn't that your job?"

"The pope said not to bring the army out." Vatican's eyebrow furrowed together. "He told me to go with Italy and Romano so I wouldn't get hurt. As long as I'm safe, the Catholic Church is safe. This isn't the Crusades, where I was just the back-up personification."

Hungary nodded once. "I...see..." But it was obvious on her face she didn't understand why the pope hadn't called out the army. "But don't dwell on your brother, Heidi. He's in a better place. So now that,...you know,... what's the lucky city?"

"Rome!" Italy bubbled, popping out of nowhere. "But she prefers to be called Vatican City because when she's called Rome it makes her think of Holy Roman Empire!"

"Well, this is nice and all, but we can play 'long time, no see' later. We have a meeting to do." Germany sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "And mien Bruder can show Vatican around since he already knows her."

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"He seemed...familiar..." Vatican sighed as she walked down the hall with Prussia.

Prussia stopped his tour, ceasing to walk as well. "Huh? Who seemed familiar?"

Vatican held her paperwork to her chest, looking at the ground and slightly kicking it. "The blue eyed with gelled blond hair, the one being called 'Germany'. I know him, I just can't put my finger on it..." She looked up to her childhood friend, staring him in the eyes for a few minutes.

"Well, frau,..." Prussia glanced down the abandoned halls. He didn't want to tell her, even the German country being spoken about didn't know, and he didn't need Vatican bouncing off the walls. "..."

"You KNOW, don't you?!" Vatican demanded. "You know and you're not telling me! You little-!"

Prussia slapped his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. "Quiet, frau! I'm the only one who knows. You. Can't. Tell. Anyone. Understand, Heidi Beilschmidt?"

Vatican nodded and he removed his hand. Prussia only used her full name when he was serious. "Why did Germany seem familiar?"

"Because you DO know him." Words started pouring out of the albino's mouth. "After that battle when we fell and when I sent you quickly home back to Austria and Hungary, I went looking for Holy Rome. I couldn't find him, but I found part of his cloak, so I took him for dead. But I found a blond boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes in the rubble of a building. He couldn't remember anything but his name, 'Ludwig'. So I left the Austrian house and made an empire for myself, so I would have something to pass onto him. He became known as Germany. Then one day, Germany saw a broom in the corner. He took, staring at it fondly, then began to sweep with a smile on his face. I believe- no, Germany IS Holy Rome, he just doesn't remember. I'm sorry, frau, I'm sorry I hid the truth from you, I should've told you from the beginning-"

Vatican gave him a tight hug, cutting the Prussian off. "Danke. Thank you for telling me. You're my best friend, Prussia."

Prussia stood there awkwardly. "I, uh,... you're welcome, I guess." A few minutes passed. "Err, frau?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of me now..."


	3. Chapter 2

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"This, is the German household!" Hungary giggled. "Or for you,..."

"My old home, sweet home." Vatican sighed, gazing up at the mansion. "It's been, what, two hundred years? I almost forgot what it looks like, I've been in Italy so long."

Liechtenstein nodded. "We've missed you very much, Schwester (sister). I always knew you'd come back, so your room is still set up and everything. And later we can go to the mall and maybe get you some new clothes."

"That'd be nice, Liech." Vatican ruffled the girl's hair as they walked in. Heidi clamored up the stairs, rushing up to her room she used to have, that she had shared with Holy Rome.

The room was just like she had left it. A quilt with the Prussian coat of arms on it and two pillows with the Prussian flag on the queen-sized bed that she had shared with her twin. The wallpaper was grey with a crow design, and the Prussian flag on the wall, and a picture of the Byzantine coat of arms filled with holes from darts on the wall from the Crusades. Her easel in a corner, with a cloth gently draper over it. Long, silky white curtains covering the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that led to a balcony.

Vatican walked over to the closet door and opened it. There was the extra large beanbag, and the bookshelf with their favorite fairytales, the Bible, and a bunch of more modern books, like the Chronicles of Narnia series, which she had written to Liech and Hungary that she had enjoyed so much... And there was her Bruder's tattered cape draped across the beanbag!

"Bruder..." she whispered, gingerly picking it up as if it might crumble to pieces if she wasn't careful. Vatican held it close to her chest, inhaling her brother's scent. It was there, as strong as ever. The smell was very comforting to her, after the longest time.

"Thinking of your Bruder?"

Vatican turned around to see Switzerland, of all countries, standing there.

"Oh, hello, Switz." she gushed, holding the cape to her chest. "Haven't seen you in forever. And, ja... thinking of Bruder." Vatican hugged the cloak. "I'm glad Liechtenstein saved this for me."

"You haven't changed a bit." Switzerland let a small smile drift across his face as he gave Vatican a quick hug. "Good to have you back, Schwester. It just didn't seem the same without you around. Oh, and Austria wants to talk with you as well."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." The city turned to drape the tattered cloak back on the beanbag, before turning down and running down the stairs, where Switzerland had already gone.

All the Germanic countries were in the dining room, laughing and talking while Hungary prepared an early dinner in the kitchen, adding side commentary as she stirred something.

"Welcome back, Ms. Heidi." Austria said formally, smiling slightly.

Vatican beamed, but gave a slight curtsy like he had taught her when she was younger. "Nice to see you again, Austria. But how about a hug for your schwester?" Austria rolled his eyes, but let Vatican hug him anyways. It HAD been two hundred years since anyone in the Germanic countries had seen her, when she ran off to Rome to mourn for her brother. Prussia had been the last to see her.

"Why does everyone but me know her?" Germany asked suddenly, looking extremely confused. Everyone but Liech fell silent and froze, even Hungary, who was starting to serve the plates. It was the most awkward and tension filled silence anyone had ever witnessed. You could've cut the air with a knife.

"Vatican ran away after Holy Roman Empire died. You never got a chance to meet her." Hungary answered. "I think maybe a week before you came."

Germany gave an annoyed sigh. "And I can't remember ANYTHING from that time, so that was a great help, Hungary."

Hungary smiled. "You're welcome!" Everyone facepalmed, even Liechtenstein, and Vatican giggled a bit.

"All we need is him chasing Italy, demanding him to become part of the Holy Roman Empire." Prussia whispered in Vatican's ear, making the girl burst out laughing to the point tears were streaming from her eyes and her sides hurt. Everyone stared at the two, and Prussia gave a slight smirk, sticking his tongue out slightly at Germany.

"Oh, gott, Prussia." she gasped, wiping her eyes dry. "That was hilarious." He shrugged, but a smile was plastered over his face.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Hey Vatican!" Prussia yelled. "My awesome friends are coming over! You coming, or what?"

Vatican poked her head out the window. "I am! Just let me grab something!" She pulled her head back in and shut the window, quickly picking up her twin's tattered cloak and fasting it around her shoulders before running down the stairs and into the front yard.

Prussia, Romano, and two other men she didn't quite know stood there. One of the men looked very flamboyant, with blue eyes and long wavy blond hair that was pulled back. He looked particularly Western-European, so he was most likely France. The other was Hispanic, with perfect olive complexion that mixed with his dark brown hair and vivid green eyes. For an unknown reason, his hair was long, and pulled back into a thin ponytail, tied with a green ribbon. Probably Portugal or Spain, and obviously still going through a pirate age. Again.

"Kesesesesesesesesese~, these are France and Spain, guys, this is Vatican City." Prussia introduced.

"Cíao, Bella." Romano said, not sounding particularly happy, but not mad either. He gave her a hug. "You getting along okay with potato-eating-bastard?"

Prussia frowned. "Oy, Romano! What did I say about flirting? You may not be a part of our group, but she's our awesome equal, unlike the other girls!"

"Flirting?" Romano mumbled, but no one other than Vatican heard him.

"It's very nice to meet you finally, chica!" Spain chirruped. "We were always hearing a lot about you and the Crusades when we were in the first pirate age. I see Prussia wasn't exaggerating when he said you were as beautiful as Pangaea!"

Vatican's face turned fifty shades of red, and she covered her face, mumbling. "I'm not that pretty..." Pangaea was the ancestor of all the personifications, and had been a beautiful nymph. (A/n- Remember her! She's going to be super important later in another story!)

"So what do you want to do today? We're at your whim today." France asked.

Vatican gave a smirk. "You guys up for some pranks?"

"If you're gonna prank people, I'm out of here." Romano warned.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°


	4. Chapter 3

The four ran away, laughing, as England yelled at them. They had set a bucket filled with melted chocolate atop a slightly open door, designed so it would fall on the first person who opened the door, that being England. What rubbed it in was it was white chocolate, which the Brit had no preference for.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out..., I think!" Vatican yelled back happily.

Spain wiped a tear from his eye. "That, chica, was classic. You'll fit in just fine with us. Who's in favor of making her a part of the Bad Touch Trio?" He raised his hand, followed by Prussia and France. "Alright then! Chica, you are now an Honorary member, welcome to the group!"

Vatican gave a sweet smile to him. "Thanks!" She leaned closer to his face, standing on her toes so her face was slightly above his, and lowered her voice, purposely imitating a Spanish accent. "I believe I'll fit in, no?"

Spain turned bright red and Vatican flounced away, all smiles.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

Hungary paled when she walked into the Germanic house and straight into a fight. Germany was yelling at Vatican and she was screaming back at him. Liechtenstein was literally cornered between the fight and a bookshelf, and was trying to slowly inch around them. Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland were trying their best to make the two stop it from becoming physical and keep it verbal.

Hungary quickly dash around the fight to help Liech out of the corner before immediately getting her to the farthest point in the room away from the fight.

"Vatican, I already promised Italy! I don't see why this is such a big deal for you to understand!" Germany yelled.

"ITALY, ITALY, ITALY!" Vatican screamed at him, tears starting to streak down her face. "EVEN BACK THEN, IT WAS ALWAYS ITALY!" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed the German away. Then the city burst into tears, turning away from him.

Prussia suddenly wrapped his arms around the city and encased her in a hug, letting the city-nation cry into his chest. Liechtenstein was ushered up the stairs and Switz and Austria slipped away, obviously not wanting to be part of this. Hungary walked over to help Germany, since his face was full of confusion.

"Bella!" Italy shrieked. Oh ya,... Hungary had left the door open...

"What did the potato bastard do to you?" Romano demanded, taking Vatican from Prussia and glaring at Germany. "See? I TOLD you she shouldn't be living with them, fratello." He scooped the city up bridal style, making the girl curl up more in his arms and bury her head in his uniform. "Fratello, lead me to her room, you've been here more than me." Italy, Romano, and Vatican disappeared up the stairs.

Germany immediately spoke up, looking confused. "...Even back then...?"

Hungary and Prussia stood in an awkward silence, glancing at each other with 'deer in the headlights' looks plastered on their faces. Yep, they were definitely hiding something. Germany stared at them, waiting for an answer.

"She, ...uh..." Prussia started.

"MISS HUNGARY!" Italy ran down the stairs, flailing his arms. "Vatican just snapped at fratello, she never does that!" Hungary grabbed his wrist and ran up the stairs, nearly dragging the Italian behind her.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Hey,...Vatican?" Prussia rapped his fingers on her door gently. "You okay...?" The door swung open lazily.

Vatican was wearing a simple tight shirt with shorts that went to about her mid-calf. She was standing with her back to him, holding a palette of paint in one hand and a paint brush in the other. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, revealing she also held a paintbrush between her teeth.

She set the paintbrush in her hand down, then took the other brush out of her mouth. "Oh, hey Gil. Good timing, what do you think?" Vatican stepped aside to reveal her easel, which a canvas stood upon.

"Wow, it's great!" Prussia answered, stepping closer to examine it. The painting was of three kids on horseback- Prussia on the right, Holy Roman Empire on the left, and Vatican in the middle. The two blondes were laughing, and the albino had a smirk on his face, with one eyebrow cocked up like he had told them a joke. Then he noticed a picture in the very corner, paperclipped to the painting. The painting on the canvas matched the picture exactly, it was just so...lifelike. "I see you've learned lessons from Italy?"

"Ja. But I haven't lost my connection to Mutter Deutschland." Vatican stuck her tongue out playfully. "But I still need to work on it. I can't get your eyes right. They just... they don't shine, ya'know? I can't make them seem to shine and it's bothering me." She picked up her paintbrush again, dipping it into the maroon paint on the palette.

Prussia peered over her shoulder as she worked, then unexpectedly grabbed her hand, guiding it to the white paint then back to the painting, adding a small whitish-red highlight. Vatican blinked, staring at the picture, then at her hand with a maddening blush.

"Um... t-thank you...?" she stuttered, then tried to think of something to say that wouldn't be random. "You know, I've been thinking...is there, maybe,...a way to refresh Germany's memory, and make him remember everything?"

"You want to try and help him remember, frau?"

"Well, yes, actually. I really do."

Prussia turned her around, staring into her eyes. "Heidi Vatican Beilschmidt. Do you know how much this will effect other people? The other countries will one-by-one start acting differently to Germany. And France's government, finding itself unsuccessful, will try to kill him again, and France didn't want that the first time around."

"Once his memory returns, we'll only let the Germanic countries and the Italy twins know. And I'll tell Italy that if he spreads that rumor around, Germany'll die. That'll prevent him from telling everyone. And the poor Italian won't have to worry about waiting for Holy Rome until he can love Germany without feeling guilty." Vatican countered.

Prussia set his jaw, seriously considering this. After a few minutes, he sighed. "Alright, fine. Just the the Germanics and Italians. No one else. Deal?"

Vatican smirked. "Deal."

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°


	5. Chapter 4

Soft footsteps trailed down the hallway. Germany opened his eyes, smoothing back his un-gelled hair out of his face and glancing at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. Other than him, who would be up so early? There was a small squeak, like someone had stubbed their toe on the crack in the tiles, and then soft, feminine mutterings. Germany pulled himself out of bed and opened his bedroom door slowly, in order not to make noise.

Vatican was sitting against the wall of the hallway, rubbing her left foot. Her hair was down and very unkempt, with one odd curl sticking out, similar to Italy's. Germany had one too, and he hid it using his hair gel; but he had a feeling he hid it another way at some time. The Germanic-Italian city's curls tumbled onto her shoulders, and her bangs covered her eyes. She wore a tight workout tank-top that was cut above the ribs, but covered what was necessary, and shorts. Her military boots laid on the ground next to her.

"Heidi?" Germany whispered.

Vatican looked up at him, then gave a weak smile. "...stubbed my toe. I was going out to go train."

"Heidi, even I don't get up this early."

"You used to, when we were little." she answered, but too softly for him to hear. Vatican pulled on her boots and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail to hide her ero-zone. "Come train with me?"

Germany nodded. "Just let me get dressed first."

A few minutes later, the two were out front and jogging around the neighborhood.

"It's so quiet, compared to the busy streets of Rome." Vatican commented. "And definitely different from the Age of the Crusades, when we were always surrounded by knights and prancing horses and such." She glanced at Germany. "I don't suppose you remember those days? It was all honor when we fought, and how we were treated like heroes when we returned!"

"I wasn't alive." Germany answered flatly, despite her words bringing back a faint, submerged memory of walking down the hall and passing another, still fuzzy figure who glanced back his way. The figure was mostly white and silver, probably from his armor, but everything was fuzzy, even the hall.

Vatican whirled around, running backwards, slowly leaning in to Germany until their faces were two inches away. She lowered her voice. "Or were you?" With that, she turned back around and took off in a full sprint, leaving behind Germany without giving him more of an answer.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

Vatican laughed at Hungary's joke as the two prepared breakfast for the others.

"You're right, Liz, I can totally see that happening to Romano." Vatican giggled, flipping the pancake in the pan with a quick, expertise flip of the pan. "But even more so to Spain!"

"Heidi!" Hungary fake-gasped, before her mocked horrored face collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Kesesesesese~" Without warning, Prussia appeared in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Vatican's waist. The girl-city squeaked in response, nearly dropping the pan as her hand instinctively went for the sword strapped to her waist. She pulled it out and immediately hit Prussia with the flat of the blade, causing a metallic hitting sound to fill the room.

"Ow! Frau, why did you do that, it hurt!" Prussia pouted, holding his hand to his temple.

Vatican rolled her eyes playfully, placing her sword back in its sheath. "Yeah, yeah. I'm surprised you didn't remember I did that all the time when you surprise-hugged me!"

"Kesesesesese~, that's because all I remember is doing this!" Prussia wrapped his arms around Vatican's shoulders and buried his face into the crook of her neck, licking the bottom of her jaw while giving her a taunting smirk. Vatican squeaked again and her face flushed red, but instead of fighting back like she would when he glomped her, she started to unintentionally lean into his touch. In the past, Holy Rome would've heard her squealing and run to the rescue, but he wasn't quite here fully. Cue the hard-back cookbook slamming onto Prussia's head.

Hungary blinked in surprise, still wielding her unused skillet in a way where she was ready to swing. Prussia yelped in surprise, letting go of Vatican, and Germany returned the book to it's place among the other cookbooks, slightly annoyed.

"Ah, come on, Bruder! I was gonna get some!" Prussia whined.

"Nein." Germany answered firmly. "Isn't she your sister?"

Vatican pushed the two out of the kitchen. "Nein, he isn't. But I've heard enough of this arguement in the past! Why don't you two go find Italy or something, I'm busy!" She quickly ran back into the kitchen, her temporary refuge from the Prussian.

"Dear, dear, Heidi." Hungary cooed, clucking her tongue. "Whenever shall you finally accept his advances? We both know you love him."

"S-shut up!" Vatican answered, her face turning a worse shade of red. Her tsundre mode was beginning to activate. "I-i do not!"

"You're stuttering, Heidi~..."

"I-i don't love him! Y-you're lying!"

Hungary laughed, shaking her head as she put the last pancake onto the platter. "Oh, Vatican, Vatican, Vatican. When will you learn that it's love that leads the way?"

"On the day the Bad Touch Trio stops being womanizers." Vatican answered firmly, even though she knew that Hungary had not wanted an answer.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°


	6. Chapter 5

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

At the next world meeting, the seating arrangement had been changed, and Vatican ended up sitting next to a small blond girl in a wheel chair.

"Guten tag." Vatican greeted as she sat down.

The girl smiled up at her. "Zǎochen hǎo. I suppose you are the Vatican city my parents have been talking about?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Vatican answered.

"I'm Beijing." she answered softly. "China and England are my parents."

"Ah." The teen's eyes wandered down to the blond Asian's leg, which was wrapped up securely in a cast. "What happened?"

Another Asian boy, probably around eight, appeared on behind Beijing. "She pushed me out of the way of an out-of-control car and took the hit. Her left leg is broken in multiple places, along with her nervous system being damaged there. I'm Hong Kong, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Hope you feel better soon, Beijing." Vatican replied, turning her attention to the meeting that was now starting.

"So why did you call us here, da?" Russia asked, leaning on his arm and smiling.

America sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I...need your guys' help. My government wants to tear the red wood forests of California and Southern Oregon up, and I don't know what to do."

"What?!" everyone yelped.

"OMG but like, what about the animals? Like, where else could they, like, live?" Poland asked.

Hungary rolled her eyes. "Poland, people live there too!"

"Like, I totally knew that."

"And all the history at those sights! And the world record that was set!" Japan added. "The largest tree in the world is a red wood in those forests!"

"What about the little summer cottage you have there...?" Beijing asked quietly. "If they tear the forests down, we can't go camping anymore."

"That's what I told them. That I took my sis camping there every year." America answered. "There's one and only one way we can save the forests, they said, and that's to, somehow, raise a million dollars in a month and a half." Everyone's faces fell, and the thought of 'that's impossible, we'll never do it' raced through their minds. It seemed as if the red wood forests were doomed.

"I have an idea!" Vatican stood up so suddenly, her chair toppled over backwards as she planted her hands on the table, causing a loud smacking noise that's drew everyone's attention to her. "We could put on a show or, or, a performance! Something so huge, thousands of people will want to see it! And part of the money for the tickets will go to your government in order to save the red wood forests!"

Lithuania's face lit up. "That's a wonderful idea, Ms. Vatican! People do know we exist, they just don't know who we are. Maybe we can somehow mask our faces then put on a show, and all benefits will go to the red wood forests!"

"We could use the stage in Washington D.C., it's huge! It has room for at least twenty thousand people!" America brightened up a bit.

"Let's see..." Estonia pulled out a calculator. "If tickets costed about ten American dollars, and roughly twenty thousand people came, that'd be 200,000, a million divided by two hundred thousand, that'd be about five shows."

"Ve, five shows in a month and a half? Seems a bit crowded to me, but we can pull it off!" Italy cried excitedly, clapping his hands together. He looked at Vatican. "Right, Bellatrix?"

Everyone went silent.

Then Prussia burst into a howling laughter. "Bellatrix, what kind of name is that!"

"It's an Italian name because some people couldn't pronounce Heidi, bastard." Romano scoffed. "It's also the name of a star in the constellation of Sirius, I believe."

Vatican got up calmly, her eye twitching, and walked over to where Prussia sat, laughing his ass off. She slammed her hand onto the table, which immediately silenced his laughter, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand up and bring his face close to hers. She lowered her voice.

"You are not stronger than me. You do not mess with the world's holy capital, the world's strongest micronation. You are just a nation who's lost it's empire, forced to share a country with another personification in order to continue to live. You are only half of Germany, I am military strong, and have the power to call another Crusade at a moment's notice.'

With that, she pushed him back into the chair and calmly walked out of the room.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°


	7. Chapter 6

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

Prussia laid sprawled out on his bed, trying to concentrate. He knew there was a hidden message somewhere in Vatican's earlier statement, and he was trying to figure it out. No such luck quite yet. "Ugh... why does the frau have to be so beautiful, but so smart and fiesty?" he groaned. " She purposely put a message in there that I have to de code, and I can't figure it out!"

He replayed the message in his mind. 'You are not stronger than me. You do not mess with the world's holy capital, the world's strongest micronation. You are just a nation who's lost it's empire, forced to share a country with another personification in order to continue to live. You are only half of Germany, I am military strong, and have the power to call another Crusade at a moment's notice.'

Prussia's eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes widened a bit. He bolted upright. **_'You _**are not stronger than me. **_You _**do not mess with the world's holy capital, the world's strongest micronation. **_You _**are just a nation who's lost it's empire, forced to share a country with another personification in order to continue to live. **_You _**are only half of Germany, I am military strong, and have the power to call another Crusade at a moment's notice.'

"Shit..."

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

Hungary dropped the broom, startled, and whirled around as Prussia slammed open the kitchen door.

"Where's Heidi?!" he demanded.

Hungary stared at him. "She's with England and Beijing at an ice cream parlor-" Prussia whirled around and ran out of sight.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"...you really think that...?" Vatican whispered, staring at the two.

England nodded. "Every time we've been near each other, I've been studying you. You have that faint aura, it most likely signals some type of magic. And since you can only test one for Black Magic on the night on which it is a blood-blue moon, I thought I'd ask you. I'm also testing Rí and Kaoru tonight." Beijing nodded eagerly in agreement.

Vatican leaned back in her chair, twirling one of her braids. "...Thank you, Arthur,...but no thank you. For an out-of-date personification like me, there is little adventures left for us. I'd rather leave my future a secret for now. But I will be there for help, if you wish."

"I understand." England answered, with a knowing smile on his face. "And I'm sure Rí would appreciate-"

"HEIDI!" Prussia ran up to them, panting. "Heidi, I need to talk to you."

Vatican stiffened up as she glared at the Prussian. "Why, and what about?"

"It's about what you told me earlier, at the meeting."

"Fine." Vatican set her jaw, looking at England and Beijing. "Excuse us for a few minutes." She got up, crossing her arms, and followed Prussia to a deserted side of the cafe. "Well, what? Hurry up, I've got a very low patience for you right now."

"I figured out the hidden message in what you told me earlier... And, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." Prussia answered, and Vatican's eyes softened a bit. "You're my best friend, and I shouldn't be treating you that way."

'Friend-zoned. Again.' Vatican thought sourly. 'You've always friend-zoned me, can't you just look a little farther than that in me?'

"Because I didn't know how you'd feel of I did." Prussia answered. Vatican stared at him, her eyebrows furrowing together. "You were speaking aloud."

"Of course I was." she muttered, pounding her fist against her head with a major blush forming.


	8. Chapter 7

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Alright, Hong Kong, look into the cauldron and tell me what you see in the mixture. It might take a few minutes before you see something." England said firmly. Hong squeezed Beijing's hand before letting go and walking to the cauldron. He stepped up onto the stool and leaned over the edge, peering into the cauldron's gooey purple mixture.

Vatican leaned over to England, whispering. "And why am I here?"

"Sometimes what a child sees in the cauldron can scare them; I needed someone else here and China had to go to the Asian Conference as the largest and strongest country in Asia." England whispered back.

Hong continued to stare into the purple mixture. "Bába, the pictures are forming."

"Tell me what you see."

"I see..." Hong's eyes furrowed together. "I see a person in armor. His helmet and sandals have wings on them, and he's holding a funny staff with snakes on it. And he's on a chariot that also has wings sprouting from the wheels."

England nodded once. "That's Hermes, the ancient Greek God of travel. The Greek gods are often entangled into Black Magic. They signify your strongest point in magic, which for you will be transportation and communication spells. What else do you see?"

"Um,..." Hong Kong stared into the cauldron with more intensity. "I see... a war. A really big one. And there's a really weird flag flying, it's top half is white and it's bottom half is red, and there's a circle right on the line, and it's top half is white and it's bottom half is red. And there's wolves the size of race horses in armor, and... the capitals and micronations are sitting on top of them. All of them have weapons. And there's one I don't recognize. She's got wolf ears and a wolf tail-" He faltered, and his face turned slightly pink. "Now the scenery changed. It's night. And there's fireworks..." His voice faltered as he continued to stare into the mixture, absolutely silent.

Suddenly, the cauldron burst forth a bright, orange light, that quickly faded. Hong quickly got off the stool, scooping up Beijing out of her wheelchair and placing her on the stool so she could look in.

"Alright, go ahead, Bei." England encouraged.

Beijing nodded once, and peered into the cauldron. "I see two kids, both with brown hair. The boy is dressed in golden armor, with a bow like a ray of sunlight in his hand, and a quiver slung over his shoulder. The girl is dressed in a silver dress, with a bow like a beam of light from the moon and a wolf cub in her arms."

"Apollo and Artemis, the twins, God of prophecy and goddess of animals." England interpreted. "Go on, Beijing. What else do you see?"

Beijing looked back into the cauldron, absolutely silent for a few moments. "I see a magic labyrinth, and we're all caught in it. And a person in a hood is controlling it, making it change it's shape, and placing monsters in specific places. Now the scenery's changed, it's now a destroyed battle field and..." She turned deathly pale, staring into the cauldron. "N-no!"

Her hands flew up to her face, and Beijing hid her face in her hands, trying to erase what she'd seen. The cauldron burst into a pink light.

"Beijing, are you alright?" Vatican asked gently, nudging the city's shoulder. Beijing's shoulders continued to shake, but after a few moments she calmed down, though she would not speak of anything else she'd seen in the cauldron.

England put his spellbook away. "So a girl of nature and prophecy, and a boy of communication and travel. Alrighty then."

"Speaking of which,..." Beijing traced her finger along the arm of her wheelchair before smiling up at Vatican. "Ms. Vatican, you're going to have a baby~!"


	9. Chapter 8

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Helllllooooooooo, D.C.!" America announced into the microphone, making sure his eagle designed mask was firmly in place. "This is America! You've waited for two weeks, and now here we are! We are the personifications of your countries!" The crowd cheered. "First off, we'd like to thank you for coming, because all profits are going to the 'Save California's Redwood Forests' program. Tonight, there is also a raffle! One lucky person with the winning ticket will be able to go backstage and see what's behind these masks!" More cheering from the crowd.

"I think that's enough now, America." England hissed, taking the mic from the immature country. His green eyes glinted through his Union Jack styled mask. He turned to the crowd. "I suppose we should introduce the rest of us now, perhaps? I'm United Kingdom, or England, as the others call me."

Russia, wearing a crow styled mask, took the microphone next. "I'm Russia. Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"No, Ivan." China, wearing red face paint and a red hoodie with five golden stars rather than a mask, scolded, and took the microphone. "I'm China, big brother to all of Asia... minus Mongolia, at least."

France took the mic next. "I'm France and-"

Hungary snatched the mic from him. "France, keep it Pg 13." The crowd laughed. "I'm Hungary, wife to Austria." She passed it to Italy.

"Ve, I'm North Italy, and my favorite food is PASTAAAAAAAAA~!" Italy chirped into microphone before passing it to Germany.

"My name is Germany." he said simply, handing it to Japan. Slowly they went down the line, and the rest- Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, Sealand, Beijing, Spain, Prussia, Vatican, Belarus, and the Nordic 6- introduced themselves. Then the group quickly dispersed off the stage, and Prussia, Spain, and France quickly reappeared, wearing boardshorts and surf shirts, but still wearing the masks.

"Kesesesesese~, we are the Bad Touch Trio, and we'll be singing Where Them Girls At' by David Guetta." Prussia announced.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

Vatican was the last to perform. She nervously stepped onto the stage, towards the mic. "H-hey guys, it's the Holy City again. I-i just got a word from my boss, the Pope, and it turns out this is my last day here. Last time I was in Rome, the Muslims had just surrounded the city, so now I'm presuming the Pope needs my help. I'm leaving behind all my new friends and..." She hesitated, looking backstage to where the other personifications were watching before turning back to the crowd. "I'm also leaving behind my boyfriend, Prussia. I'm not sure when I'll return, it could be a week from now, or not until the next century. So tonight, to reflect my journey back to the Vatican City, I'll be wrapping up the performances tonight with 'Silhouette', by Owl City." Japan started the song, and Vatican began to sway to the slow music before starting to sing her heart out.

"I'm tired of waking up in tears, Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears. I'm new to this grief, I can't explain, But I'm no stranger to, the heartache and the pain. The fire I began is burning me alive, But I know better than to leave and let it die!

I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then, Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again? I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own. But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone, So I watch the summer stars to lead me home.

I'm sick of the past I can't erase. A jumble of footprints, and hasty steps I can't retrace. The mountain of things, I still regret, Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget, No matter where I go. The fire I began is burning me alive, But I know better than to leave and let it die!

I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then, Now and then, Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again? I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own, But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone, So I watch the summer stars to lead me home, Cause I walk alone, No matter where I go, Cause I walk alone, No matter where I go. Cause I walk alone, No matter where I go. I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then, Now and then, Is it over yet? Will I ever love again, Love again? I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own, But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone, So I watch the summer stars to lead me home. I watch the summer stars to lead me home!"

Vatican dragged out the last note as the song ended before bowing to the cheering crowd and walking off the stage. She immediately sat on one of the couches in the studio room, (which connected to the backstage), laid her head on the arm rest, and closed her eyes. Ukraine walked into the studio room and saw the normally-energetic city collapsed on the couch.

"Ms. Vatican, are you okay?" she asked, shaking Vatican's shoulder. Vatican didn't respond, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her face started to get a greenish tinge. Ukraine made a squeaking noise, helping Vatican up and rushing her to the bathroom. Just in time as well, and Vatican started wretching before puking into the toilet.

"I'll be right back." Ukraine said in a quiet voice before rushing out of the studio. "Prussia!"

Prussia turned around. "Uh, yes?"

Ukraine grabbed his arm and dragged him out of earshot of the other countries before starting to talk rapidly. When Prussia answered and tried to calm her down, Ukraine got even more riled and started yelling at him before pushing him into the studio room.

"Tell her I'll be back in a few minutes!" Ukraine called before rushing to the very back of the stage and walking down the stairs, taking off across the street.

Ukraine returned ten minutes later with a small plastic bag in her hand. She ran into the studio room, pushing Prussia out and shutting the door closed firmly. Prussia, obviously confused, just walked back to the group where they were getting ready to do the raffle.

"Are they okay?" South Korea asked. He had made a surprise appearance, doing Gangam Style.

"I have no clue." Prussia answered, giving a straight, slightly confused face.

America shrugged. "Well, we're going to do the raffle now. So we better get on the stage." The countries walked onto the stage and America immediately grabbed the mic. "Yo, we're back! I hope everyone who's entered the raffle is here right now, because we're pulling the lucky ticket! If you have the right ticket, meet up backstage, WITH THE TICKET FOR PROOF, and you'll be able to meet us personally."

"Where's Vatican and Ukraine?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Uh, Vatican's not feeling too well all of a sudden, and Ukraine's keeping her company." America answered before turning to England expectantly.

England gave a smirk before pulling a thin silver wand out of his sleeve. He held his other hand out and gently tapped his palm with the end of the wand. Immediately, a plastic container filled with raffle tickets appeared in his hand, and there was loud cheering from the crowd. England bowed, clearly showing off, before kneeling down to Beijing's level. Letting go of her wheelchair's armrest, she eagerly reached in and pulled out a ticket, reading off the number.

"Number 18340016." She looked out into the crowd. There was suddenly loud squealing from the crowd that broke the silence, and a girl with dyed green and yellow hair ran towards backstage, firmly holding a ticket in her hand. As soon as she was allowed backstage, Liechtenstein beckoned her on stage. The girl walked up.

America knelt down to the girl's level. "What's your name?"

"Baeliy Saunders." the girl answered into the mic.

"Everyone, Baeliy Saunders, our lucky winner!" America stood back up, and the crowd cheered. After closing the performance and walking backstage, the countries took their masks off, causing Baeliy to squeal in excitement and begin chattering with them.

Prussia walked over to Vatican, who was leaning against the wall with a dazed look, staring at her mask in her hand. "You alright, schatz [treasure]?" he asked gently.

"Huh?" Vatican blinked. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distant." he answered, poking her shoulder.

She gave a weak smile, grabbing his finger and squeezing it tightly, making him wince. "Just thinking, that's all."

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°


	10. Chapter 9

"I don't know when I'm going to return." Vatican announced. "But there won't be a day where I won't think of all of you. I'm going to miss you guys and the fun we had. And I'm glad I could help save the redwood forests."

"We'll keep you in our prayers." China answered.

Vatican smiled, before giving Prussia one last hug. Before she let go, she whispered something in his ear. Then she mounted her horse and slapped the reigns. "Yah, let's go, Pine!" The brown horse shook it's head and quickly galloped away.

When Vatican was enveloped by the forests and no longer seen, Prussia turned to the others. "Correct the awesome me if I'm wrong, but isn't Diem felicem Patris Latin for Happy Father's Day?"

(A/n: In case you don't understand the very last part, Vatican left of Father's Day. As for why she said that, I guess you'll find out in the epilogue, no? And' I'm also sorry it is a short chapter! T-T)


	11. Epilogue

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

_Five years later..._

America was interrupted by a child's laughter bouncing off the walls of the hall. Everyone turned and looked at the door with confused looks.

"You mean he's here, Mutter? I want to see Vater! Kesesesesese~!" the child's voice exclaimed excitedly.

Another, more mature and feminine laugh followed the child's eager voice. "Slow down, silly! Yes, your Vater is here." The door opened, revealing a taller Vatican and a small child that looked like a mini-Prussia, only with bleached blond hair.

The boy laughed again, which sounded too suspiciously like Prussia's. "Guten tag, I'm ze awesome Axis Beilschmidt!" he laughed. Germany groaned, putting his face onto the table and muttering something about 'a second Prussia, verndamit'.

"I'm back." Vatican smirked, cocking her head and her eyes sparkling mischievously.


End file.
